One Song
by jsms99
Summary: Three sides to one song
1. Chapter 1 - Juliette

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. All right to ABC, I do not own these characters!

He gave me a quick smile as he started his next song, of course using and electric guitar instead of the one I gave him because it sounded right.

Everyone around me was listening to him, not having their own private conversation. There was a waitress going around and handing out ordered drinks, but I ignored her and enjoyed Deacon's voice.

He finished and cheers rang out. He was talking about a special girl who was here and was going to sing. I hadn't expected this, but started getting up until I heard her name. He was going to sing with Rayna, who could very well be the love of his life.

I was sort of okay with it until I heard the song they were about to perform. I knew that song by heart and this time, he didn't smile at me, he never even looked my way, his eyes were all on Rayna.

_Why are you always looking for the limelight?_

_Ain't you satisfied with me?_

_Oh, for once why don't you get down off your high heels?_

_You're no big deal, can't you see?_

I didn't even have to be there when they wrote this song; everyone in the room could see it. They were in love. No one would ever break that love. Nothing I could do or offer him would change his feelings for her.

_No one will ever love you like I do_

_Like I do_

_Like I do_

I couldn't clap for them, it hurt too much, but when he took her hand and looked at her like there was no one else in the room, I couldn't stand it. My lungs stopped working properly and I couldn't breathe. The room suddenly got hot and I was afraid it was going to start spinning. I had to get out of here and avoided any eye contact with anyone on my way out.

The cool air hit my face and I practically ran to my car, wiping angrily at tears that fell down my face. I didn't want to be crying, didn't want him to be able to affect me like this. I didn't want to share him, especially with Rayna.

"I would do anything for him; I got him a 50,000 dollar guitar! What more could I do? She's moved on, married some guy and had two kids with him! Why can't Deacon just get over her?" I yelled once in the sleek interior of my car. "I was the one who sat and watched him the whole night, watched him perform and have the crowd love him. I didn't even know she was going to be there, she wasn't supposed to be there!" I fumed and shoved the key in the ignition.

"But how am I supposed to break that bond they have? Nothing could distract them from each other tonight." I sighed and pulled out, heading home. "I'm being a jealous lover and he doesn't even love me!

"But I don't care, he's going to be mine and I'm going to get him on my tour. Of course, first I have to do something about Rayna. If she didn't have a tour, Deacon would be all mine."


	2. Chapter 2 - Deacon

No copyright infringement intended. All rights to ABC.

**Chapter 2: Deacon**

Of course Juliette was here. She's always here, but as I finished the song, I noticed Rayna sneak in through the back of the crowd.

Like she said, she'd always be here for me. I invited her up on stage with only one song in mind.

"No one will ever love you."

She nodded her head once at me and that nod spoke a thousand words. In that instance, I knew she understood why I needed for us to do this song. We joked around a minute before being counted off to start.

"_Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting_

_They're not waiting for you_

_Oh and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted, that you're needed_

_Cause it's not true _

_I know why you're lonely_

_It's time you knew it to_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you like I do."_

Nothing could break us away from each other. It was like we were in a different world, like we were back all those years ago when we first wrote this song and performed it on this stage for the first time, two people madly in love.

"_Why you always looking for the limelight?_

_Ain't you satisfied with me?_

_Oh, for once why don't you get down off your high heels?_

_You're no big deal, can't you see?"_

I could remember exactly where we were when this was written, with emotions running high, low, everywhere in between.

"_I know why you're lonely_

_It's time you knew it too_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you  
No one will ever love you like I do."_

"_I'm all you got."_

"_I'm all you'll ever need."_

"_I'm all you'll ever have."_

She is singing this song just like the first time twenty years ago and she still looks just as beautiful. Right now, there aren't any other people in the world. Just us.

"_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you like I do_

_Like I do_

_Like I do."_

Suddenly there are cheers and clapping and I remembered we weren't alone. There was a room full of people listening to us.

I bowed my head slightly and turned to Rayna again and took her hand resting on her knee. I don't know if it's to comfort her or what exactly, but I did notice Juliette had left when I looked back towards the audience.

An hour or so later, we are sitting in my car. We needed to talk, but it seemed neither of us wanted to start that conversation. Finally, Rayna spoke.

"_I wish we hadn't done that song."_

That wasn't what I was hoping she'd say. _"Now what're we gonna do?"_

She didn't reply this time, she left. Rayna James left me again. I'm sure to go home to her husband. She would or could never cheat on teddy, even if we still had something.

I'm not sure what it is we have; I just know it never went away. After all this time we are still in love.

Even though she left me again for her husband.

A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 - Rayna

A/N: No Copyright infringement intended. All rights to ABC. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3 - Rayna

I pulled up to the Bluebird and took a deep breath. I hadn't done this in years and the last time I did, Deacon and I had been in love, we actually planned on spending the rest of our lives together. Of course that was all before rehab. Rehab changed everything about us for awhile.

Once he got out, all the feelings that had been on hold or transferred to Teddy, came back. I'd already married Teddy though and convinced him that the baby I was carrying was his, not Deacon's.

I snapped back to reality and got out of my car to go and watch him perform his songs, songs that were written about me.

Sneaking in and noticing he was in the. Idle of a song, I stayed near the back, trying to be invisible. He noticed me of course and when he was done, I saw the ideas run through his head.

_"Um, a little surprise. I got a friend out there tonight in the audience, really special and talented friend and I'd like her to come up here and - and do a number with us. Uh, please put your hands together for Miss Rayna James!"_

Of course I went up, gave him a kiss on th cheek and tried to get comfortable on the stool. Deacon leaned over and whispered what song he planned on performing.

_"All right." _I told him. I wasn't really too thrilled with it, knowing our feelings when we wrote the song.

_"This is actually a song that we, uh, first performed right here at the Bluebird. Um... It was abut, um, what twenty years ago?"_

_"Oh, no. That's um, I-I was - I was in preschool twenty years ago."_

_"We'll, we're gonna play it for you right now."_

The first few chords rang out and I was immediately taken back twenty years. Deacon and I were in love back then, though having a few disagreements when we wrote this song.

_"Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting_

_They're not waiting for you_

_Oh, and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted, that you're needed_

_'Cause it's not true_

_I know why you're lonely _

_It's time you knew it too_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you like I do"_

At first, I couldn't even look at him, too many memories floated through my mind. By the end though, I couldn't not look at him, and I noticed neither could he.

_"Why you always looking for the limelight?_

_Ain't you satisfied with me?_

_Oh, for once why don't you get down off your high heels?_

_You're no big deal, can't you see?"_

_"I know why you're lonely_

_It's time you knew it too_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you_

_No one will ever love you like I do"_

_"I'm all you got"_

_"I'm all you'll ever need"_

_"I'm all you'll ever have"_

My mind wandered as we waited for our entrance. It wandered to when we wrote the song, why we wrote it, what happened because of it. It also wandered to "What if?" What if we'd said things, done things differently?

_"No one will ever love you_

_No one will wver love you_

_No one will ever love you like i do_

_Like i do_

_Like i do"_

Applause erupted around us and we both snapped back to reality, looking out toward everyone else on the room. I smiled, took everything in and came to the realization that we could pull off a small intimate tour, when Deacon took my hand resting on my knee. The gesture seemed almost reassuring.

When i looked back, I saw a streak of blonde slipping through the crowd and out the door. they may have wrotten a song together with everything that came with it, but she would never have what Deacon and I have. Even after over twenty years together.

An hour later, after almost everyone else had gone home, Deacon and I were sitting in his car. My mind was still racing with memories and what I thought and hoped we're long gone feelings.

_"I wish we hadn't done that song."_

_"Now what are we gonna do?"_

I didn't know how to answer him. Before, the feelings had been buried, disguised as acting for a performance, but now, I questioned my actions all those years ago.

Instead of answering him, I left. I left Deacon again and went home to my husband. I needed to live the life I chose. We both needed that.

But how do you let go of feelings stemming from over twenty years?


End file.
